The Great War For The World
by BlueLeaf51
Summary: At 19 years of age, Vladimir is the youngest Grand High Vampire and he has already entered in a war with the Slayers and he must ensure the survival of his people and get married. Ingrid and Bertrand are sent away for their protection during the war because Ingrid after Vlad is the last surviving heir to the Dracula Throne, although their father lives, nothing is certain.
1. Bloody Mud

The night was dark and cold, rain pattered down heavily and the ground was slippery with mud and blood.

Ingrid fell down amongst the mud, the wet and bloody dirt sticking to her hair and limbs only to be quickly diluted by the rain, a long stake glinted in the moonlight, it was covered in a thin layer of argentalium, the metal infused with garlic known to avert vampiric powers, it basically rendered them human and in a shocking display of cruelty from the Slayers who had coated their weaponry in it, it made Vampires die like humans, drawn out and in pain, there was no collapsing into dust in this war.

As she looked up at the sharp stake, fear in her eyes, a dark shadow leapt down and sliced the head off the Slayer in an amazing display of swordsman ship. Bertrand was silhouetted against the full moon, his cloak moved in the breeze and his form fitting leather gear left little and yet so much to the imagination, his bare arms were covered in sweat, blood and mud, he reached down and pulled Ingrid up out of the mud and held her close,

"I love you" he murmured into her ear and she just grasped him closer and kissed him in the light of the full moon and surrounded by the blood and bodies of their enemies, thunder cracked and the lightning flashed illuminating the battle field and the broken bodies of Vampire and Slayer alike.

"We need to get back to Vlad" he spoke when they broke from their kiss "dawn is approaching".

YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD

Vladimir Dracula, The Chosen One, King of the Vampires and the Undead Hordes was in the thick of the fighting, dodging and weaving and using all powers he possessed to decimate the Slayer forces attacking him, barely 19 and already in a war for the world, Lady Camilla, his intended wife was behind him defending his back, they worked together like a well oiled machine performing all manner of movements and attacks,

"CAMILLA" he yelled and pulled her down to avoid a stake flying through the air "be careful dragul meu, you're not allowed to die"

Camilla smiled "neither are you, my love" she pecked his cheek

"VLAD!" Their heads snapped up as they heard Bertrand call and he appeared with Ingrid clinging to him "Vlad, dawn is coming and coming in fast, the cloud cover is not enough for us to remain here in the early morning, we need to call a retreat now!"

"Alright, sound the horns and call them back in" Vlad sighed "we'll fight them another night, lets get back to base"


	2. A Death In The Family

The rain has lessened but the sun still had not risen yet, the Slayers had left the field upon realising the Vampire Army had left but then the Vampires returned to salvage their dead, Magda Westenra and her werewolf husband were among one of the returning parties, she was looking for her youngest son, Wolfgang or more commonly known as Wolfie, he had been sent off with Malik Vacaria Dracula for protection but after the battle they had not been found, Magda was panicking for her son, he was only 6 years old and a battle was no place for him.

The Count was in the forests when he saw it, a long stream of blood and the broken mangled body of his adoptive son with a stake through his heart, at 6 years of age Wolfie Westenra had been murdered in cold blood. A rasping cough came from a few trees away and there he saw his eldest son, Malik slumped against a tree and pinned there by a large argentalium stake through his middle

"Malik" he whispered as he approached him

"Dad..." Malik's eyes were almost closed in his near death state and his breath heavy and filled with blood "is...is Wolfie okay? I told him to hide" he took a blood filled breath "To hide when I saw the Slayers behind us, did he...did he make it?"

The Count was not normally one for mercy but he wished to give his son some peace "yes my dear boy, he lives; he's with Ingrid and Vlad right now, you did your job well my son"

Malik closed his eyes and smiled "thank the gods" he opened them and looked at his father "dad, I know I haven't been the greatest son and I tried to kill you on my mother's orders but I'm glad I met you, you were everything I had hoped you'd be, a vicious evil maniac" The Count smiled sadly,

"Malik, you were a good son, if you hadn't tried to kill me I would have been worried, even Vlad has tried to kill me and I tried to kill my father" he fell silent "Malik...I am going to take the stake out and let you have some peace at last, good bye...son"

"Thank you, dad..." those were the last words Malik ever uttered and The Count pulled out the offending stake.

He gathered his sons' ashes in a small box and then returned to Wolfies body and gently withdrew the stake from his chest and picked up the small body so full of life only a few hours ago and walked back out to the battle field.

When Magda saw her former lover and father of her eldest two children carrying her youngest son she let out a blood curdling and heart wrenching scream, the scream of a mother who had lost her child, she fell to her knees in the mud, black and bloody tears ran down her face and her eyes saw nothing. Patrick had seen The Count too but the big beared man had not collapsed like Magda, instead he went to The Count and took back his only child, by then Ingrid, Vlad, Bertrand and Camilla had arrived, the two Dracula siblings had seen their father, mother and stepfather with the body of Wolfie and had raced over there to share in the grief,

"Where is Malik" asked Vlad to his father

The Count looked mournful for a time "he died trying to protect Wolfie from the Slayers"

Ingrid's mouth turned sour "how could they do this! Wolfie wasn't even a full Vampire, he is half werewolf! And he's only 6 years old, he was still breathing!"

Bertrand and Camilla arrived "They are Slayers, they have no remorse or conscious when it comes to killing our kind...whether you've accepted your reflection or not"

"Vlad, my love, we must go...the sun is almost risen and the storm is quickly fading" Camilla appealed to the incredibly tense vampire

"She's right, we cannae stay out here...I will take Magda and my son with me and give him a proper burial" said Patrick in his thick Scottish brogue "the Slayers are likely to return with the sun and burn the bodies and hide the evidence of the battle from the breathers"

Vlad stood up "Let's go, Patrick take good care of my mother and get her away safely and thank you for your help this night"

The vampires fled and Patrick grabbed Magda and carried her away into the dense dark forest.


	3. Decisions

They had set up camp in the ruins of Stokely Castle, after the Slayers had ransacked Garside Grange, Vlad and his army had fled the school and headed to the last place the Slayers would look. The castle was even more dilapidated than when Vlad had first come to England, when the Slayers had burned it while Ingrid was in power they had only destroyed the wooden parts and the stone work remained largely intact but it was a pigsty and had been looted by the Slayers and townspeople.

The Vampires had repaired what they could without giving away they were there and although old, draughty and cold it was the only place big enough for the army...a now depleted army.  
Ingrid was currently seated on Bertrand's lap as he leaned back against a wall quietly cleaning argentalium dust from his wounds; her pale fingers traced his lightly tanned face covered with soft stubble, their pale green and blue eyes locked together in a gaze that said so much more than words could.

"Vlad..." Camilla's voice sounded softly from over his left shoulder, he turned and met her grey eyes, once so full of life, now full of anguish and weary from battle "we have lost 20 vampires but the slayers suffered twice as much"

"Thank you Camilla, give everyone double blood rations today, they have fought hard and brave and they deserve it" he gave her a long, soft kiss "can you send my father over please, I need to talk to him"

"Of course my love" she gave him another little kiss and walked away.

Vlad turned back to the table and studied the maps,

"Vladdy, Camilla said you needed to speak with me" The Count had come

"It's about Ingrid...I want to send her away"

The Count pulled a face "Vladimir..."

"No, dad hear me out" Vlad held up a hand "now that Malik is dead and I am the King, Ingrid is the last remaining heir to the Dracula Throne, if she is slain then you're without an heir, I want to send her away with Bertrand for her own safety as well as the continuation of the Dracula Line, my children will inherit the crown and hers will inherit the title"

His father frowned "Bertrand is one of your top generals; it wouldn't be wise to send him away so early in the war"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now and if he hadn't intervened tonight, Ingrid would be lying out there in the mud dead"

"She won't take this well, you know that, she will want to stay and fight and so will he"

"I know, so I'm not asking them, I'm going to order them"

"And what of Camilla? Will you send her away too?"

"I don't want to but if I have to then I will"

"You need to marry her quickly and get her with child so if you die then she will bear the new King or Queen"

"I'm 19, dad, Camilla and I weren't thinking of children until after the war... it wouldn't be safe, she'd be more of a target pregnant with my heir"

"Very well, Vladdy, send your sister away and in my opinion, I'd send Camilla away with them but I know you won't" The Count sighed "Tell your sister soon so you can arrange something"

And with that The Count left his son alone with his thoughts.


	4. A Bath

Ingrid sat staring into two orbs of pale green flecked blue, deft hands cleaned blood stained cuts which healed almost instantly once the argentalium dust was washed out with the water and fresh blood, her eyes stayed locked onto Bertrand's even when he moved her hands and began cleaning her own scrapes and cuts,

"Bertrand...Did you mean it...?" she said softly

"That I love you, yes, yes I did" he stopped cleaning her face "Ingrid I've been around for 400 years, I know when I love someone"

Ingrid smiled and got up "come with me" she said as she took his hand and pulled him to his feet, as he stood to his full height she found herself looking up more higher than she used to have too and then remembered she wasn't wearing high heels but flat boots more suited to their current predicament,

"Were are you taking me?" he queried as she led him out of the hall

"To the baths" she said looking at him over her shoulder "I found it when I took over Stokely, dad and Vlad had no idea about them"

She took him down into the bowels of the castle and led him into a large steam filled room

"They've been here since the castle was built, they're thermal springs"

When the steam cleared, Bertrand could see the elaborately carve baths filled with mineral rich hot water, a little way away from him, Ingrid had stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the cloudy water,

"Are you coming?" she called in a sultry voice and Bertrand wasted no time in divesting himself of his sticky leathers and walked into the bath

"Ingrid..." he started to say but she shushed him and took him in her arms and kissed him deeply, he hands running over his broad back and into his damp curls, her toned legs soon wrapped themselves around his waist and his hands travelled up and down her naked body, Ingrid broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his breathing heavily before looking straight into his eyes

"Make love to me" she said

Bertrand hands gripped her hips tightly at her words and he positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting into her sharply,

"Ahhh" Ingrid moaned as Bertrand thrusted in and out of her slowly and then he began to move faster and faster, she buried her face in his neck and kissed it softly, sucking and nipping it gently leaving little love bites on his skin, she peppered his neck and jaw line with little kisses, and trailed her tongue up to his ear and sucked lightly on his earlobe which increased the speed of his thrusts and made him moan with pleasure, the empty room was filled with the sounds of their love making and the water lapping the edges of the bath.

All horridness in their world was forgotten in this moment, this was about them and only them.


	5. Plans To Leave

Emilian Fane was on watch this day, a dangerous job because one misstep would cause him to burn to ash in the sunlight; across the castle Nicolae Andreiesu sat watch on the other side. They watched for Slayers and Breathers alike, when sighted the two men would warn the castle and they would flee into the bowels of the castle and hide their presence from the Breather and Slayers.

"Emilian, how goes the watch?" Bertrand had come up to the tower; he and Bertrand had first met when Bertrand was only a newblood after he had been taken to Transylvania by his maker, Catherine O'Fionngal.

"It's bright, hot and the middle of the day...how do you think the watch is going" he replied, briefly turning to greet his old friend, "why Bertrand de Fortunessa, I haven't seen that arrogant little swagger in your step for several decades...who was she?" he laughed a little

"Ingrid Dracula..." Bertrand said quietly

"Ingrid Dracula...as in the Ingrid Dracula, sister of The Chosen One, our Grand High Vampire and King?!" Emilian gasped "do you have a death wish my old friend?"

Bertrand shrugged his shoulders "I love her and she loves me, Vlad won't get in the way of our love because he has had people ruin his, he knows what it feels like" he furrowed his brow "her father on the other hand..."

"Bah, it doesn't matter what her father thinks, his son is the King and he must obey him" Emilian waved a hand around

"I should be going, Vlad has requested my presence, and have a good watch, Emilian" Bertrand turned back around and started down the long winding staircase.

YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD

Vampires were bustling about the hall, setting things up, cooking meals and preparing to leave at a moment's notice if required, Vlad, Camilla and The Count stood in a small circle waiting for Ingrid and Bertrand.

Ingrid entered through the East Wing corridor and made her way to her family,

"What's up?" she asked

"We have to discuss something with you but we need to wait for Bertrand first" said Vlad

"Ahh here he comes now" said The Count

Bertrand spotted the group and approached them "Vlad, Count, Camilla, Ingrid" he greeted them all

"Right" said Vlad "look, I've been thinking a lot about our family and its safety and since the death of Malik and the murder of Wolfie, you are the last remaining heir to the Dracula title, Ingrid. I had planned to send Malik and Wolfie away for their safety but the Slayers attacked us too soon so I'm going to carry out my original plan with just you"

"Vlad, what are you saying" Ingrid said apprehensively

"I'm going to send you away for your own safety until this war is over, my children will inherit the crown and yours will inherit the Dracula title and the line will continue, I'd rather not have the Dracula Family Title absorbed into the crown. Bertrand will be sent with you as your protector"

"WHAT?! NO! You can't do this!" she all but screamed "I want to stay and I want to fight, to get revenge on my brothers!"

The Count leaned over into his sons ear_ "I told you she wouldn't take this well" _he whispered

"INGRID!" Vlad roared "I'm doing this for your safety, you're my sister and I love you"

"As the Grand High Vampire and Kings Sister you are a big target for the Slayers, as a hostage or to demoralise him" Bertrand spoke up "Ingrid, I think you should just listen to him and see he is trying to protect you"

"Bertrand is right, Ingrid" Camilla spoke now "Vlad is protecting you from harm, we have decided to send you out of England and away from the main war, of course any country we send you too will have Slayers and the occasional outbreak of a battle but the real war is here"

"Where are you sending us..." she replied bitterly

"We have decided on France, Romania and Hungary are too dangerous and the Russians report massive Slayer attacks which they have been able to fend off" Vlad took a breath "You will not be travelling as Ingrid Dracula or Bertrand de Fortunessa but under other names, you can choose your own names or we'll find one for you"

"Cesare Taurasi" Bertrand said almost instantly, when everyone gave him strange looks he explained "It was my father's name...he was Italian and has been dead for 400 years, it will be a safe name"

"Clare, I'll use Clare, mum wanted to name me Clare before dad chose Ingrid and I'll use Lucy for Aunt Lucinda and ummmm..." she trailed off, her eyes searching the room for something to use as a last name "You there" she called to a random vampire,

"Yes my lady" he asked

"What is your name?"

"Thomas, Florin Thomas, my lady"

"Excellent" said Ingrid "I'll use Clare Lucy Thomas" she turned back to Vlad "when do we leave?"

"Tonight at nightfall, if you can be ready, Bertrand, you're French, you would know of a place to stay"

He nodded "I know the perfect place"

"Very well, let's get a move on, you two need to prepare and the rest of us have a war to plan" The Count clapped his hands together, Ingrid and Bertrand left to pack and Vlad, Camilla and The Count returned back to the drawing board.


	6. Leaving For France

The two Vampires left by car, a tinted UV filtered car, they drove to the airport in silence and boarded the first plane to France in silence, they hadn't booked anything but they were vampires and they had the power of hypnotism so obtaining everything was relatively easy.

It was a fairly short flight to Paris and then once they had left the plane and collected their things, they flew together, Bertrand leading the way across the country until after a time he brought them to a standstill at the edge of a dimly lit village settled in a valley covered in forest.

"Where are we?" asked Ingrid

"My home, this is where I grew up and lived until I was 19, we are in Saint Agnes, France" he replied "It's as safe a place as any, follow me"

They continued through the village until they came upon a very very old building with large glass windows,

"This is where I was born and raised, where my family lives"

"Your family?" Ingrid raised a brow

"Oh not like that" he said after catching her look "my sisters children, my nieces and nephews"

He entered the building "Ingrid please come in" he invited her into the house allowing her access to the building

"My parents moved here when they first married, they opened a bakery, Fortune Patisserie and combination of French and Italian pastries and breads "they walked around the bakery, he led her into a large room bare except for the decorations on the wall "This is my family tree going back 400 hundred odd years to my parents over here on this corner to my youngest nephew Michelle born 3 years ago" he pointed out the various names

"You have a large family"

"Throughout the years I have always ensured the survival of the De Fortunessa clan but I have never turned anyone into a vampire, kind of defeats the purpose"

Footsteps sounded overhead and clattered down a staircase and entered the Family Tree Room,

"Oncle Bertrand! What are you doing here?" A young woman around 20 was standing at the doorway

"Antonia" Bertrand smiled "Antonia this is a friend of mine, Ingrid, she and I have come here to stay for a while"

"Fantastique! Madame Ingrid, I am pleased to make your acquaintance and I hope you enjoy your time here" Antonia extended her hand which Ingrid took "I shall arrange your special rooms, Oncle Bertrand, I'm sure you two are tired from your travels, come follow me"

Antonia led them from the room and down a narrow set of stairs into what appeared to be the basement chattering all the while "Our entire house is fully prepared to house someone of Oncle Bertrand's condition, all out windows are specially tinted and fitted with a UV filter to protect anyone who comes to stay with us, here at Fortune Patisserie you can live in the sun a little"

Ingrid sent a telepathic message to Bertrand _"That is actually a great idea, why hasn't Vlad thought of covering the windows in the UV filter" _

"_I don't think it has occurred to him to do so, my family has been looking after me for centuries and will do anything to allow me to live a relatively normal life under the patisserie roof" _ he replied

"Here we are, Oncle Bertrand's quarters" Antonia announced as they came to an old elaborately carved wooden door "I'll leave you two now and inform the rest of the family".

Bertrand opened the old door and let the smells of his home wash over him. It was a large room, covered in a thick black carpet and decorated with heavy furniture, heavy velvet drapes curtained off a separate room which Ingrid assumed was a bedroom and across from it was another wooden door leading into the bathroom. Bertrand led the way over to the heavy black drapes and pushed them aside to reveal an enormous bed on a raised platform, it was a gigantic four poster bed done in rich mahogany and carved with vines and flowers on the posters, red velvet drapes fell from the ceiling to the floor and it was all very Tudor not at all from the era Bertrand had been raised in.

"Wow, not even Castle Bran had something like that" stared Ingrid "Bran was richly decorated but this looks fit for a king"

"Oh it was, it was Henry VIII's bed, I ran into a man who knew a man who had this bed, almost all the furniture in here is from the Tudor times" he said smugly

"It's beautiful...Can we try it?" she suggested with a lurid wink

He didn't need to the told twice and dropped their things on the ground and closed the heavy black drapes before pulling her onto the soft bed and closing the red drapes with a snap of his fingers.


	7. Family and Slayers

Back in England, Vlad was sitting on a carved wooden throne to his right sat Camilla and his left was his father, he was wearing his crown and listening to the reports of the attacks from around the world by the Slayers,

"Milord, the Greek branch of the Slayers guild attacked the Athenian court and slaughtered several ranking vampires who positions have since been taken over by their children or heirs who all pledge fealty to you of course, the Slayers who attacked used the same Argentalium infused weapons but they were all bitten or killed" Lord Stavros Megas informed him

"The Australian branch attempted a mass slaughter in each capital but was defeated with losses of about 30 Vampire and half of the Slayer forces, they are getting desperate sir, and they are sending children in who have barely any training" called Sir Darren Wayne

"Aye! It is getting out of hand, we cannae keep refuting these attacks, they attack day and night and we are at a disadvantage during the day!" said Laird Douglas Campbell

"Alright, alright, we need protection during the day apart from our castles and homes..." Vlad started to speak when another Scottish voice sounded out

"Th' wolves will protect ye, we hae been meetin' and discussing it since th' war broke out, but th' murder o' my son, a half breed o' werewolf and vampire has made th' war personal for us now" Patrick said over the top of everyone

"Well that's great actually" said Vlad "Patrick, send an emissary out to each pack leader and tell them that by the order of the Pack Leaders that they are to protect the closest clan of vampires and to my own high council, send word out to all the vampires, tell them to band together and gather together in a place large enough, I want the entirety of Vampire kind to be living together as a community in each country protected by the Werewolf forces by day"

The council members and Patrick nodded their agreement and left the room to do as they were bid,

"Together we will win this war" cried Vlad "now my war council and clan leaders, attend me, we have much work to do" he rose from his throne closely followed by Camilla and The Count.

YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD

Ingrid awoke to an empty bed and darkness; her body clock told her it was early morning. She gathered her clothes from where they had been discarded the night before, she went to put them on but decided against the travel stained clothes and instead rummaged around in her suitcase for something more _plainer, _a simple dark grey sweater and black jeans with short ankle boots seemed suitable enough for her circumstances. After taking a shower and dressing she wandered up the narrow staircase and into the private quarters of the Patisserie and she then followed her nose to the delicious smells of someone cooking.

She came into the kitchen silently and saw standing at a bench, her lover dressed in a tight white t-shirt and plain straight legged jeans with a blue apron tied around his neck and waist. His hands were quickly and cleverly kneading and shaping the dough and pastry with an ease that came from 400 years worth of practice in fact she was slightly envious of the attention the dough was getting from his hands,

"Bertrand" she whispered quietly "what are you doing?"

He turned around and she almost melted with desire and laughter, he had a streak of flour on his cheek, his apron was covered in it and his curls were in disarray, he looked gorgeous with the way the sun filtered in through the protective windows and lit up his face even with the flour everywhere,

"I'm making the days products, I can turn out in one hour more than the rest of my family can in 3 hours, it's the pros of being a vampire with super speed, which my family abuse, they all get to sleep in while I slave away" he had turned back to his work on the bench

"What are you making now?" Ingrid was genuinely curious

"Croissants, custard and chocolate ones as well as the plain ones, I've already baked the custard ones and filled them, they're over there, go and try one" he pointed a flour covered hand over to a shelf of trays covered with baked goods, she picked one up and bit into it and nearly died

"Blood and garlic, this is so good" she moaned as she took another bite

A smug smile appeared on Bertrand's lips "well I have been doing it for 400 years"

Antonia entered the room "ah bonjour Ingrid, I see you're eating some of Oncle Bertrand's heavenly croissants, careful you'll get addicted and grow fat haha like cousin Amalie"

A sour look came across Bertrand's face "Amalie got fat of her own accord, it was not my cooking" he sniffed

It was strange; Ingrid decided to see a fully grown vampire act like a human particularly one such a Bertrand who was always going on and on about Vampire Tradition and how to act and behave like a proper vampire

"Antonia, Antonia, Michelle won't stop following me!" a young girl of about 8 ran into the room and into Antonia's legs closely followed by a little toddler stumbling about on fat little legs

"Thérèse not now, we have guests, you remember Oncle Bertrand?" Antonia asked her little sister who then glanced shyly at Bertrand and Ingrid

"Bonjour Oncle Bertrand, comment allez vous?" she barely whispered

"Bonjour, Thérèse, je suis bien merci. Je voudrais vous présenter mon ami, Ingrid."

"Bonjour, Thérèse" Ingrid said in flawless French

"Bonjour, Madame, vous êtes très jolie"

"Ah merci beaucoup" laughed Ingrid

Antonia went off with the children to lay down the law and some discipline and left the two vampires alone.

YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD

Back in England in what appeared to be and abandoned warehouse on a wharf, people were rushing about and preparing lots of containers and weapons.

In a small office high above the floor sat four people, Johnno, Mina and two Slayers,

"You killed a little boy!" Johnno's voice was raised "Wolfie was just a child"

"He was still Vampire spawn, kill them now rather than let them grown up to become murderers" growled one of the two Slayers

"Wolfgang Westenra was a half-breed, half vampire and half werewolf, there was no telling what side would become dominate considering he was 6!" Mina said passionately, before the war had broken out, she had become rather fond of the young Werevamp and she also did not condone needless slaughter of a child

"If you think that Vlad will sit idly by after you killed his two brothers then you'd best think again" Johnno took a deep breath to control his rising anger "And if you think what he will do will be bad then you had best be prepared for Ingrid's wrath, she loved her little brother and will not take his murder lying down not to mention you have just given the Werewolves a reason to join in the war!"

"If you had merely captured him and Malik then we would have had the upper hand in this war but now both Werewolves and Vampires will try to annihilate us, if Vladimir Dracula and Erin Noble had represented the unity between Breather/Slayers and Vampires then Magda Westenra and Patrick MacFoghan and their son represented species who have hated each other since their beginnings joining as one, you two idiotic excuses for Slayers have probably just doomed us all" stated Mina.


	8. Camilla Dragomir

How did it end up like this? When Vlad ascended to the throne the peace was lasting and the two peoples worked together peacefully. No one was exactly sure of how the war started only that one day the Slayer and Vampire people went to war, each side had their own story as to how it happened.

The vampires claimed it was an unprovoked Slayer attack on a household of Vampires and the Slayers say it was a vicious vampiric attack on innocent breathers, however during attempts at peace talks between the Slayers and Vampires to prevent this monstrosity of a war, Vladimir Dracula and Johnno Van Helsing came to the conclusion that both stories might be true and it was someone trying to break the peace but their nations were too eager for bloodshed and they would attack each other in retaliation until the war had declared and so finally ending the fragile peace between Slayer and Vampire kind.

Camilla had been there for the beginning of it all, she had been chosen as Vladimir's bride by his father, Bertrand , Ingrid and Malik, Wolfie had helped too by saying she was pretty enough for a Queen. Vlad had insisted on a long engagement, settling for his 21st birthday as their wedding day, he hadn't wanted to marry a complete stranger and to everyone's surprise she had whole heartedly agreed, they had met on his 18th birthday when he was crowned and she had been presented to him.

And she was beautiful, milk white skin, grey eyes and brilliant orange red hair but she was a strong woman, a fighter and very independent for a girl who had grown up in Hungary with extreme traditionalists like the Dragomir Clan. And most importantly she was not a brat like Erin who changed sides if it suited her.

She was much older than Vladimir being 70 and her wisdom helped him greatly, she was a calming source, one who could control his temper and soothe him and the people loved her which was important.

Camilla could not believe it had come to this, to war, when Vlad had organised the first peace treaty she had abided by it recognising he was doing a great and difficult thing and then when the attacks started she had been devastated realising more quickly than others what was going to happen, the peace had been wearing thin when the Slayers and Vampires had been chaffing at their restraints, this war will make or break the Vampire World and Vladimir's rule.

YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD

"Vlad, you did the right thing, Ingrid will be safe and this idea with the werewolves, I see great things coming from it, your brother's death was a horrible tragedy but look at what it has done, united two species who have been at war with each other since their creation" she advised

"So, it's a good thing both my brothers are dead then" he snapped irritably

"Vlad, don't be obstinate, you know that's not what I'm saying" she huffed and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing the tension out of them "all I'm saying is that this could work to our advantage, the wolves are willing to offer their day walker status for free, we just need to give them a little incentive, like maybe a seat on the high council, a treaty of peace for our two species, equal rights, Vlad we could create a great civilisation"

"She's right you know" Count Dracula's voice floated over from the doorway "as much I detest their kind, the little fur ball grew on me and Patrick seems to be able to keep Magda in line and happy" he strode over to the two young vampires "you wanted to change the world and now this is your chance to do so, seize it with both hands"


End file.
